H2O: Just Add Water: Season 3: Episode 26: Graduation
Graduation is the 26th and final episode in Season 3 of H2O: Just Add Water. It is also the series finale. Plot While the world celebrates the spectacle of the rare comet, Cleo, Rikki, and Bella know it's destined to strike earth and set out to stop it. Bella locates an ancient tale from when the comet last passed about how a tower of light shot from the earth, touched the comet and saved them from cataclysm. On hearing that a young girl named Eva was responsible for the light, the girls realize the Water Tentacle's potential. Meanwhile, in an effort to recover more unique crystals, Sophie and Ryan damage the Moon Pool's ability to create the magical energy the mermaids need, just so they can be rich. Although they end up not keeping the gems anyway, because Will presented Sophie an ultimatum: gems or him. The girls combine their powers to create their own tower of light and risk everything in an attempt to direct it toward the comet. They succeed and prevent a collision, saving everybody and fulfilling their destiny as mermaids. Later, Rikki, Cleo, and Bella graduate from school to enter a new phase of their lives, forever bound by the sea and their shared secret. Lewis returns and Cleo asks him why he came all that way to see her. Lewis jokes that he heard that "there's a new science genius in town" and he wanted to "check out the competition". Rikki and Zane again become friends. During the celebration at the café, Bella sings the shows opening and closing theme song "No Ordinary Girl". Allusions Trivia *Angus McLaren returns as Lewis McCartney. *This is the last episode of H2O. *It is revealed that Bella's real name is Isabella at her high school graduation. *One graduating student is Lucy Fry, an actor of H2O's spin-off, Mako: Island of Secrets. *Phoebe Tonkin and Cariba Heine are the only actors who appear in every episode of each season. Notes *This episode aired on June 13, 2012 in United States, over two years after the show ended in it's home country other parts of the world. It aired part of H2O's Finale Week on Teenick. *Featured Song: "No Ordinary Girl." Quotes :Rikki: It's a piece of paper, really. ---- :Cleo: You shouldn't be celebrating this, you should. :Sam: We should be what? ---- :Sophie: That was before we found out the cave was loaded with this stuff. I say we get all we can. ---- :Zane: Some things are more important than money. ---- :Will: I love you sis, but if you take these, you lose me. And I don't want to lose you. ---- :Bella: Guys - what if the tower of light wasn't light - what if it was water? ---- :Cleo: They've ruined the Moon Pool. All the magic's gone. ---- :Rikki: I never thought of you as a nerd before. Wow! ---- :Kim: Nothing exciting ever happens around here. ---- :Sam: That's not right. This shouldn't be happening. ---- :Donald Sertori: No, she's finished school, she's earned it. ---- :Sophie: So, you don't need me to watch over you then. ---- :Lewis: Oh, I heard there was a new science genius in town, and I wanted to check out the competition. ---- :Zane: That was a joke, right? ---- :Bella: Wow, in public and everything. What happened to the shy guy I used to know? ---- :Kim: If I have to go, so does she. ---- :Will: 300 years ago, people still thought the earth was flat. ---- :Ryan: I don't feel right about this, we don't know what kind of rock structure supports this place. Anything could happen. ---- :Ryan: Oh no. I knew this was a mistake. ---- :Donald Sertori: Just don't be late for your graduation day ceremony tomorrow. ---- :Lewis: I will let you know when I need to breathe. ---- :Ms. Taylor: Lucy Fry? :Ms. Taylor: Isabella Hartley. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Bella Hartley - Indiana Evans *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Will Benjamin - Luke Mitchell *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Nate - Jamie Timony *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Sophie Benjamin - Taryn Marler *Samantha Sertori - Penni Gray *Ryan Tate - Andrew Lees *Ms. Taylor - Mouche Phillips *Jason - Ben Timony *Lead Guitarist - Jarreau La Castra *Bass Player - Hamish Orr *Donald Sertori - Alan David Lee *Lucy Fry - Lucy Fry (uncredited) Gallery File:Comet 1740.png File:Comet Article.png File:Normal bscap504.jpg File:Comet.png 3x26 explotion.jpg File:Sophie And Ryan.png 3x26 sophie and will.jpg File:C7150a7824 56964979 o2.jpg Cleo swimming season 3.jpg 3x26 riki Swimming.jpg Normal 017.jpg 3x26 bella rocks.jpg Rikki in Underwater Cave.jpg Normal 011.jpg 3x26 mermaids spying.jpg 3x26 spying.jpg 3x26 rikki,cleo and bella to the moon pool.jpg File:Battle Plan.jpg Normal_018.jpg Bscap005.jpg File:S03E26.jpg Mo.jpg File:bella-rikki-cleo-big.jpg Bscap0062.jpg File:Normal bscap323.jpg File:Normal bscap342.jpg File:The Tower of Light.jpg File:cometfired.jpg File:Comet Repelled.png File:Lucy's Cameo.jpg 3x26 graduation bella.jpg 3x26 graduation bella (2).jpg File:Will And Bella.png File:Lewis Came Back.png File:Normal bscap470.jpg 3x26 clewis ♡.jpg Lewis and cleo 3x26.jpg File:Normal_bscap454.jpg 3x26 clewis kiss.gif File:Cleo And Lewis Together.png File:Cleo Lewis Together.jpg File:Graduation Party.jpg 3x26 lewis and cleo.jpg 3x26 lewis,cleo, rikki and zane.jpg 3x26 cleo lewis rikki and zane.jpg File:Normal bscap495.jpg 5A4A3D94-4D96-475A-B317-CC7DF85542EE.jpeg File:Bella in Rikki's.jpg 3x26 cleo,bella and rikki swimming .jpg Mermaid Train.jpg H2o22.jpg J0049eqi.png The-girls-swimming-h2o-just-add-water-9079150-576-336.jpg 3x26 swimming .jpg File:Normal bscap493.jpg 3x26 rikki rocks.jpg 3x26 bella rocks (2).jpg 20200217_214714.jpg 02ddc4202a_105562857_o2.png 5d5302d5ec_105562858_o2.png f1d55c30bf_105562859_o2.png 3x26 rikki talking to cleo.gif 3x26 Cleo Graduated.gif 3x26 girls swimming.gif 3x26 cleo powers.gif 3x26_Will_and_Bella_kiss.gif 3x26_Will_and_Bella_kiss_(2).gif 3x26_Will_and_Bella.gif 3x26_Will_and_Bella_(2).gif 3x26_Will_and_Bella_(3).gif 3x26_Will_and_Bella_(4).gif 2x26 Rikki's graduation.gif 3x26 cleo graduation.gif 3x26 cleo and lewis going to dance.gif 3x26 Cleo watching lewis.gif 3x26 Cleo happy and surprised.gif 3x26 Bella singing.gif 3x26 Bella singing (2).gif 3x26 Bella, will and sophie.gif Behind the scenes 1547420997 z 9f052f02.jpg Graduation.png 079.jpg School Scene.jpg 3x26 phoebe behind the scenes .jpg 3x26 phoebe behind the scenes (2).jpg 3x26 behind the scenes (2).jpg 3x26 phoebe behind the scenes.jpg 3x26 behind the scenes phoebe with a kid.jpg Graduation 3x26 cleo,rikki and bella.jpg 3x26 phoebe behind the scenes (3).jpg 3x26 phoebe behind the scenes (4).jpg 1547420772_x_c82a1327.jpg Behind the scenes underwater.jpg 20200217_214745.jpg Video pl:Dyplom Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water